The Doctor's flower
by drwhogirl
Summary: A series of short stories about the Doctor and his first wife (they won't necessarily come out in the right order but that's Doctor Who for you, each one can be read as a stand alone or can all be read together)
1. First date

Lily was crying. She couldn't cope anymore. Her parents were arguing constantly and then when one of them lost the argument that would take it out on her. She'd shut herself in her bedroom but she had absolutely no plans on staying there. She was gonna run away but there was one person she wanted to see before she left. She threw together a bag of stuff that she thought she might want and slipped past her parents whilst they were still arguing. She knocked on her best mate's front door. The Doctor, who just like Lily was still only a teenager and was as a result still stuck living with his parents, opened the door, clearly rather surprised to see her. "What are you doing here so late?" He asked her.

Lily answered "mum and dad are arguing more and more at the moment, I can't take it anymore. I need somewhere to stay for a bit please" she was clearly desperate not to have to go back to her parents and is really hoping that he'll let her stay.

The Doctor looks at her standing there and biting her lip nervously before sighing."Ok fine you can stay here but you can't let my parents see you and you must just stay in my room."

Lily was so relieved to hear this answer "thank you so much, you're an angel" she kissed him on the cheek and ran up to his room so neither of them saw how red the other had turned. Lily sat on his bed whilst the doctor went to get some food because he knew that Lily's parents were often so busy they forgot to feed her. When he went back up to his room he found her sitting on his bed shivering from the cold and wet outside that she had to walk through to get there. But when he looked at her he didn't see the beautiful copper coloured curls going down to her waist, the sparkling blue eyes or the beautiful smile, he saw a girl who was beautiful on the inside. She was quick witted, funny and very caring. He'd had a crush on her ever since they first met, and he didn't know this but she felt exactly the same way.

He decided now could be a good time to pluck up the courage to finally ask her out. "Lily… I was wondering… you know we have to go to this graduation ball thing… I was wondering if you wanted to go with me" Lily smiled at him. "That would be wonderful" she replied. The Doctor was rather surprised by this. "You do realize I mean as a date don't you" "Of course I know it's a date" she laughed "that's why I said yes." The Doctor sat next to her and she cuddled up to him and rested her head on his lap. The Doctor stroked her hair gently and they both ended up falling asleep.


	2. The time of the Doctor

"Father" Lily begged as she stood in front of the Time Lord high council. "Please stop this. What good is the constant questioning going to do you?" The young redhead was getting increasingly frustrated with the way these plans always seemed to involve her husband, her Doctor. But she'd had enough. She would keep him out of it for as long as possible. She knew it wouldn't work but she had to try. She was wearing a dress as red as the grass with silver embroidery in old high Gallifreyian on the skirt with her hair tied up in a bun. The locket with her father's seal on it hung around her neck as she stared up at her father. Deep brown eyes full of desperation.

Rassilon watched his daughter. He was attempting to decide, should he save his planet or follow his daughter's wishes. That was when he heard the girl talking through the crack. " You've been asking a question. And it's time someone told you. You've been getting it wrong. His name... His name is the Doctor. What that name means is everything you need to know about him and if you love him, and you should, help him. Help him." As Clara finished talking he saw tears forming in Lily's eyes and nodded.

"Fine. Whatever you want to do just do it" he consented.

The moment she was given permission she went over to the control panel and started attempting to change things until that crack snapped shut and another opened. When it did she placed a hand to her lips and concentrated on sending some of her regeneration energy there before blowing the doctor a kiss and sending the energy with it. "Stay safe sweetheart" she whispered "we'll fix things soon I promise" and the crack snapped shut once more leaving the girl staring teary eyed at an empty spot on the wall.


End file.
